Not Another Teen Titans Story
by robinstar
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven both watch Starfire and Robin with jealousy. They both long to love and be loved. Just when it seems like they have a chance, someone comes and takes it away. (Alternate Ending Coming Shortly)
1. Chapter One

Not Another Teen Titans Story

Chapter One: Discoveries The Teen Titans sat at their usual table at their favorite pizza place. They were trying to decide what topping they wanted to get on their pizza.

"C'mon guys, you have the same argument every time we go out to eat" Robin said getting annoyed.

"Well tell dog boy over here that pepperoni is not meat" came Cyborg.

"Dude, pepperoni is like, a type of sausage and sausage is meat" Beast Boy pointed out.

"Well, I really don't care what we order as long a as we eventually order something" Raven spat angrily.

"Friends please! Must we really fight over this? I suggest we order a cheese pizza for there is no real, nor fake meat" Starfire said wisely.

"Good idea Star" Robin said flashing her a smile" Do we have a deal"

His fellow team mates nodded their heads and they finally placed their order. They managed to have a peaceful conversation while they waited for their pizza to cook.

"Hey, you guys know there's going to be a carnival in town next week" Beast Boy asked his friends.

"Yeah, I saw poster for it just the other day" said Robin"If the crime level stays low like it has been, we could probably go for a while."

"That would be glorious" Starfire exclaimed recalling the last carnival they had attended.

"That's coo with me" Cyborg said" What about you Raven"

"Sure, why not"

Their pizza arrived a few minutes later and the Teen Titans enjoyed their lunch in a nice silence. Once the pizza was gone, they rose from their seats and decided to take a walk in the park and enjoy the beautiful day they were having so far.

"Too bad this park doesn't have any play equipment" Beast Boy said with a sigh.

"Aren't you a little old for that" Raven asked raising an eyebrow.

Yeah, but I really like the swings."

"Me too" came Robin's voice" Isn't there another park around here"

"Yeah, it's just a couple blocks from here" said Cyborg" I used to go there when I was a kid."

"Everyone wanna go" Robin asked.

Everyone nodded except for Starfire.

"You don't wanna go Star" Robin asked her.

"No, it's just that...what are these "swings' you speak of"

"You'll see when we get there" Robin said smiling again.

Cyborg saw Robin smiling and looking at Starfire. _Those guys, when are they going to admit that they like each other?_ He smiled slightly to himself. It was amusing for him to see all the love connections growing around him.

The Titans soon arrived at their destination. Starfire gasped at the sight of the colorful play equipment. Everything was bright and colorful! Beast Boy lead the way to the swings and the Titans unfortunately found that there were only four swings. But Robin, being the good person that he is, volunteered to share his swing with Starfire so that he could show how to swing.

Robin first helped Starfire climb on and instructed her to hold onto the chains on either side of her. Starfire grabbed them and looked as though she were holding on for dear life! He laughed softly and told her she could loosen her grip.

"Alright Robin, what am I to do now" she asked looking into his mask.

"You just swing both of your legs back and forth at the same time; like Beast Boy."

"What will happen if I don't move my swing my legs"

"Then you won't move" he said laughing softly.

Starfire started to swing her legs and was soon swinging very high and very fast. She looked as though she had been swinging all her life.

"Robin, what if I fall off" she asked, fear clear in her voice.

"Don't worry, you won't. And besides, I'm right here" he said and immediately blushed.

Robin loved the way Starfire's hair flew around her body every time she was swinging forward. _Man, she's just so beautiful!_

Cyborg swung slowly on his swing, watching Starfire and the Boy Wonder. _He really likes her doesn't he? He's so patient with her, unlike the rest of us. Man, I can't wait until they admit their feelings to each other!_

"I feel like a kid again" Beast Boy exclaimed as flew higher into the air.

Raven smiled a small smile. She had to admit she was having a good time too. It was hard not to have fun when she was around Beast Boy._ He's cute when he's happy! Wait a minute! Did I just think that? No, did I just think that about Beast Boy!_ Raven shrugged the thought off and continued swinging in silence. Perhaps the day had not been so bad after all.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, I don't even own Dark Knight Cologne

Chapter Two: What I Don't Get

The giant television screen in the living room, showing that someone was trying to talk to the Teen Titans. Robin answered since he was the only one home. When he saw who the person was, he was very surprised to see Speedy, an old friend he met playing in The Tournament of Heroes.

"Hey Robin, long time no see" Speedy said.

"Hey, same here" Robin said with a small wave.

"Listen, I know this is really short notice but I need to ask you a big favor."

"Sure Speed, what is it"

"Ok, let me explain. My cousin Rainstorm is here visiting me but the crime level has gone up a lot. I was wondering if maybe she could stay with you guys for a while, or at least until I get things under control over here."

"Your cousin? Sure why not" Robin said.

"She has powers and has complete control over them too" Speedy informed him" Obviously rain, and ice too I think." "Great, then she can help out a little while she's here" Robin said.

"Yeah, I would just make sure she doesn't get into any trouble" Speedy advised.

"Done" Robin said quickly.

"Thanks Robin, I knew I could count on you."

"No problem, when will she be com"

His words were interrupted by a knock at the door. Robin went to the door and was shocked to see Speedy and a girl standing outside

.  
"Wow, that was fast"

"They don't call me Speedy for nothing."

"This must be your cousin" Robin said looking her over.

When there's trouble you know who to call, Teen Titans!

From their tower they can see it all, Teen Titans!

When there's evil on the attack,

You can rest knowing they got your back,

Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol, Teen Titans Go!

With their super powers they unite, Teen Titans!

Never met a villain that they liked, Teen Titans!

When there's bad guys on the run,

They never stop 'til the job is done,

Cause when the world is losing all control, Teen Titans Go!

1-2-3-4 Go! Teen Titans!

"Yeah, Rainstorm, Robin. Robin, Rainstorm. If you don't mind I kinda gotta go now, there's crime to be fought" Speedy said taking off.

Robin stepped back and allowed her to come in.

"You need help with your things" he asked her.

She shook her head and he lead the way to her bedroom which was Terra's old room. When Rainstorm was in her room, Robin entered the living room and sat on the couch and waited to his friends to return from their shopping trip at the mall.

He didn't have to wait very long. Starfire and Raven came through the front door about five minutes after he had sat down.

Robin noticed both girls had empty hands and wondered where all their things were.

"Hello Robin" Starfire greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Star, Raven" he said nodding towards them" how was your shopping trip at the mall"

"Glorious" Starfire exclaimed.

"Interesting" came Raven's emotionless voice.

"Where's Cyborg and Beast Boy" Robin asked them.

"Oh, they'll be here soon" Raven said and floated off to the kitchen to fix herself some herbal tea.

"So" Robin said turning to Starfire" where are all your things"

"They shall be here shortly" she said with a giggle and flew off to her room.

Robin stood there staring after her. _Why was she so happy?_ He shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the couch to wait for the rest of the guys to get home. Twenty minutes later Cyborg and Beast Boy ran through the front door, their arms full of large, colorful shopping bags.

"Oh, so first you make us hold all your stuff and then you just ditch us" Beast Boy yelled.

A small laugh could be heard from the kitchen. Raven entered the living room and floated over to Beast Boy.

"Don't be such a baby. Anyway, those bags weren't that heavy" she said and floated away with her cup of tea.

The two boys sighed and dropped the bags right in the middle of the floor, heading over to their couch. They were about to start playing video games when Robin stopped them.

"Before you guys start to play your game we need to have a quick meeting. Could you guys go get Star and Raven" he asked them.

They wined but got up anyway. Robin walked to Rainstorm's room and brought her to the living room.

Soon all the Titans were seated in the living room. All of them immediately noticed Rainstorm and fired questions at Robin all at the same time.

"Whoa, easy Titans. If you'd let me talk, I'll tell you" he said and they quieted down"Ok, here's the deal. This is Rainstorm and she's Speedy's cousin. Speedy said the crime level has gone up a lot in his city and she had just come to visit him. He asked if she could stay here with us until he gets the crime back under control over there."

Beast Boy was soon by her side.

"So, you like tofu"

"I totally dig the vegetarian thing! I am one myself" she said with a laugh.

"Is that all you wanted to tell us" Raven asked.

Robin nodded and she floated off to her room with her hood pulled over her face. _Wonder what's up with her,_ Beast Boy thought. He continued his conversation with Rainstorm , but his mind was on Raven the whole time.

Starfire was about to fly off to her room when she remembered her shopping bags. She grabbed them quickly and flew to her room. A few minutes later she was back downstairs going into the kitchen. Robin followed her and found she was about to make another one of her puddings.

"What pudding are you going to make this time" he asked.

"I am going to make the Pudding of Happiness" she said getting a bowl out of the cupboard.

"What are you so happy about"

"Nothing, I just feel happy today" she said pouring things into the bowl.

"Oh ok, well I'm gonna go train" he said to her.

"Alright, I shall be here" she said without looking at him.

Robin had punched and kicked his punching bag until the stuffing was falling out of it. He was having fun pretending it was Slade. He was about to move on to another punching bag when Starfire entered.

"Did you have fun with the bag of punching" Starfire asked him with a smile.

He laughed at her choice of words and smiled back.

"Yeah, I was pretending it was Slade."

"Well, I would feel sorry for him if he wasn't an evil villain" Starfire said looking at the stuffing that was spilling out.

"Yeah, well I think I'm gonna go take a shower before dinner" he said.

"Yes, I believe it would be best if you'd shower" she said and held her nose. Robin laughed and walked ahead of her to his room.

Robin stood under the running water and let it wash the soap suds off of his body. _Maybe I should wash my hair. Yeah, I should definitely wash my hair._ Robin washed his hair and then climbed out of the shower. He put on his robe and walked over to the mirror looking at his reflection.

"Lookin' good R man" he said flashing his well known half smile. He put his mask on and left the bathroom.

Soon he was in his own bedroom and starting dressing in usual uniform. He was about to leave the room when he thought he should brush his hair. He walked over to his dresser and picked up the rarely used brush. He tried to pull it through his hair but found it was alot more knotted than he had thought.

"Ow "

Even though it was very painful, Robin continued to brush his hair until he could run his fingers through it without them getting caught in his jet black spiky mess. When he was satisfied with his appearance, he walked downstairs to the living room where Raven was reading one of her many dark books. He walked into the kitchen hoping to find Starfire, but found no one. He was surprised that he didn't hear any arguing either.

"Where is everyone"

"Starfire went up to her room a little while ago, Rainstorm is somewhere, and I sent Beast Boy and Cyborg out to get some pizza" Raven told him without looking up from the book.

"Oh, well I'm gonna go out on the roof. Can you come get me when the pizza gets here" he asked her.

She nodded her head and Robin went outside on the roof and stood there looking out at the sky. His thoughts traveled to Starfire. _She sure seemed happy today. Wonder why? Maybe she's just had a really good day. Yeah, why else would she be like this? _He was lost in thought when Raven came out and told him the pizza was here.

Because there wasn't enough room at the kitchen table for everyone, they all decided to eat in the living room. Raven and Beast Boy sat between Rainstorm and Cyborg and Robin and Starfire were across from them.

Robin watched Starfire eat her banana and mint frosting pizza. He didn't understand how anyone could even stand the taste of the of pizza, much less like it. But hey, if she was happy... Robin was already done with his first slice and reached to get another piece when Starfire's hand brushed his. They both jerked their hands back, blushing like crazy.

"Awww, Robin's bonding with his girlfriend" Cyborg teased.

"She's not my girlfriend" he said. He glanced over at Starfire and saw her face held a small look of disappointment.

_Why is she looking like that? Does she...no, Robin stop dreaming. _Starfire caught his confused glance and blushed even more, if that was even possible.

"Ah, young love" Cyborg said laughing.

Robin was getting tired of Cyborg teasing him. He stood up and exited the room. Starfire followed him but made a tiny pit stop at her bedroom. She reached under her bed and pulled out the package that contained the gift she had gotten for Robin at the mall. She held it behind her back as she made her way onto the roof.

Robin turned as he heard the door close and was very relieved to see it was only Starfire. He noticed her hands were behind her back and wondered why. She came over and sat down beside him, still not revealing what she hid behind her.

"Hello Robin" she said with a smile" I wish to give you something I have bought for you at the mall of shopping. Hopeful it will make you happier."

She handed him a small package. Robin opened it slowly and was surprised to see a bottle of cologne, Dark Knight cologne. The scent of a hero. He sprayed some of it and smelled the air.

"It smells good" he said looking at her.

"It smells better on you" she said as she sprayed some on the front of his uniform.

Robin felt himself growing nervous. _Why is she moving closer to me? What is she goign to do? _He didn't know the answers to any of these questions but, hey, if Starfire was going to move closer to him he definitely wasn't going to complain.

Their faces were only inches apart. Starfire filled the gap by softly placing her lips on his. Robin felt the small jolt of electricity that raced through his body. Starfire was kissing him! At first he didn't know how to react but was soon returning the kiss.

They pulled apart from each other minutes later, trying to slow their breathing. They were in the middle of another kiss when Raven burst through the door to the roof.

"Sorry...I..." she turned back around but Robin stopped her.

"No, we were just going to go inside" he said and stood up, Starfire trailing behind him.

They went inside leaving Raven out on the roof alone. Raven stood there feeling confused and angry. Rainstorm had been all over Beast Boy and he seemed to be taking an interest in her as well. At least that's how it seemed to Raven.

"Why? Why do I feel this way about Beast Boy" she yelled into the air.

Of course she got no reply but she stood there waiting. She didn't know what she was waiting for but she stood there.

Beast Boy walked around the tower looking for Raven. _Where did she go? _He had watched her get up and leave when Rainstorm had started to scoot closer to him. He was tired of her hanging all over him so he told her he was going to go and check on Raven. Rainstorm had seemed disappointed but Beast Boy didn't care.

Beast Boy gave up on his search and walked outside onto the roof, which is exactly where he found Raven. He was about to say something, but she seemed to sense his presence.

"What do you want Beast Boy" she asked.

"I just wanna see what's up" he said walking over to her.

"I-I...oh, never mind" she said turning away from him.

"What is it" he asked.

"You wouldn't understand."

"I could try" he said stepping closer again.

"I said never mind" she said angrily and started walking off. The door to the roof flew off it's hinges.

"Rae, wait" he said, but she didn't stop.

He grabbed her shoulder with his hand and her preventing her from moving any farther.

"Let go of me" she yelled at him.

He released her.

"Rae, don't just go off on me like that! I just wanted to see if you were alright! I'm sorry, I don't know what I did but I'm sorry"

His hand rested back on her shoulder.

"Look Raven, I'm your friend and I just wanna know what's wrong" he said in a softer tone.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm just having problems dealing with a new emotion" she said looking into his face.

"Mind telling me what this emotion is" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I-I can't" she said turning her back to him" I just can't" she said quickly floating off into the house.

Beast Boy stood on the roof confused and worried. _Why was she acting like that? Why can't she just tell me what's wrong? The new emotion can't possibly be that bad. Man, Raven, why can't you just talk to me? All I want to do is try and help you. _After standing there a few minutes longer, Beast Boy went inside to his room where he fell asleep feeling confused and worried.

Starfire and Robin had entered the living room to find it empty. Robin was walking around with a very odd expression on his face. Starfire wondered if he was angry about something. He sat down on the couch, staring off into space.

"Robin, why do you sit with that expression on your face? Is it because you are mad at me"

"What? Huh? Sorry, I didn't hear you Star" he said blushing.

He had been fantasizing about her when she'd snapped him back to reality.

"I asked if perhaps you were mad at me" she said sitting beside him" you just sit there and stare at nothing with an odd expression on your face."

He blushed and turned to face her.

"Star, um...about what happened on the roof...when you kissed me? Well, that was my first time ever kissing a girl and I...I really liked it" he said now blushing uncontrollably.

"Then I have done nothing wrong" she asked growing relieved.

"You did everything perfect" he said.

He leaned in towards her. Their lips almost met when suddenly Cyborg burst into the room.

"So, you two finally decided to do some quality bonding" he asked with a laugh.

They scooted away from each other both turning a deep shade of red. Robin gave Cyborg a very angry look and he walked away to his favorite room in the house: the kitchen.

"Well, Robin I believe I shall retire to my bedroom for the night. I am very tired" she said rising off the couch.

"Alright, good night Star. I'll see you tomorrow" he said and she went off to her bedroom.

However, Robin didn't go to his room right away. He had to give Cyborg a little piece of his mind first.

Rainstorm lay in her bed thinking about the past day. So far she was having a good time staying with the Titans and she had only been there only a couple of hours! _That Beast Boy is kinda cute! He likes me! He was the first person to come over and talk to me and he stayed with me all day. There's just one little thing: Raven! I can so tell she likes him. But she left the room almost every time I was in it so I can pretty much tell she doesn't like me. But this will make it more fun. I can go after Beast Boy and she'll have to watch as I sweep him off his feet! Thank you Speedy, I'm having a wonderful time already!_

Eventually, all the Titans were sleeping in their beds, some waiting anxiously for the next day, some dreading it.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Oh well.

Chapter Three: Getting Closer

Beast Boy sat at the table and watched as Rainstorm salted his tofu for him. He was getting annoyed with her always being around him, but he didn't want to be rude and hurt her feelings. Instead, he tried as best as he could to ignore it. But, no matter how hard he tried, he could never seem to ignore it. She just bothered him.

Rainstorm stopped salting and Beast Boy started to eat his tofu. _He's so cute! I know I can get him. Raven doesn't stand a chance!_

Robin sat next to Starfire on the couch and they watched the television along with Cyborg. So far, Raven was no where to be found. They didn't seem to notice though. Robin was too busy staring at Starfire as she stared at the t. v.

Suddenly, Starfire's gaze caught Robin's stare and he blushed. Starfire leaned towards him and kissed him softly on the lips. Robin kissed her back and pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss.

"Aw, c'mon guys" Cyborg said.

He had thought he would have liked seeing the two lovebirds show their love for each other, but now he found it rather disturbing._ I gotta get out more, meet some people. Maybe tomorrow night. Yeah, anything that will get me away from these two!_

Raven entered the kitchen only to find Rainstorm and Beast Boy seated at the kitchen table eating tofu. She stared at them a moment and then exited just as quickly as she had entered.

Beast Boy had heard Raven leave and began to think about her. _Why has she been acting like that lately. It's like she's avoiding me or something._ He sat in his chair staring off into space and didn't notice when Rainstorm came over and took his plate from the table.

Rainstorm stood at the sink, washing off her and Beast Boy's dishes.

"So, Beast Boy, I was just wondering if maybe you and me could do something later on. You know, just us two" she said putting the two plates away.

She waited for his reply, but received nothing.

"Beast Boy" she called turning around. Rainstorm was greeted by an empty table_. Where did he go? Oh well, I'll ask him again later._

Beast Boy walked out onto the roof where he found Raven. It was where he had found her the past couple days.

"Hey" he said stepping beside her.

"Hi" she said, her voice cracking.

"You ok"

"Fine, thank you" she said looking out at the city.

"Well...if you ever wanna talk, I'll be here" he said before leaving her alone on the roof.

Raven stood there, drowning in her emotions. How she wanted to be able to tell him how she felt, how badly she wanted him. The only problem was, she knew he probably didn't even like her that way and didn't wish to find out the hard way if he didn't. She was confused and had no one to talk to about her problems with. Starfire wouldn't understand, Rainstorm was annoying, and Terra...was an obstacle that had previously stood in her way before. Raven was alone. Just as she always had been, and always would be.

At least that's what she thought. Beast Boy walked into his bedroom and sat on his bed, with his face in his hands. How would he ever tell Raven how he felt? Here she was saying that she was having problems with a new emotion and seemed to be avoiding him, when all he wanted her to do was notice him. _Man, she probably likes some other guy! I bet that's it! Man, Raven, why does this have to be so difficult? Why can 't I just go out and say it? But then what would I say? I can't just be like" Raven I love you" That wouldn't work. Ugh, if only she knew how I felt about her!_


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: What I Want

Starfire was the first Titan awake the next morning, as she usually was. Normally she was perky and lively, but today she seemed more so.

Raven noticed this when she had entered the living room and saw Starfire cleaning up, humming to herself. _Why is she so happy today? _Then she remembered what had happened between Robin and Starfire the past couple days. _How could just kissing make her this happy? Wait, this was Starfire we're talking about, the one who got excited about going to the grocery store.  
_  
Raven entered the kitchen and started to boil some water for her herbal tea. She saw Starfire sitting in front of the refrigerator cleaning out all the food that was inedible. Raven shook her head and sat down at the table to wait for her tea water to boil.

Robin woke up from the dream he had in a cold sweat. He didn't know why he was sweating because the dream had been nice, but since he was he decided he needed to shower. Robin walked down the hallway to the bathroom. He was going to make himself extra clean today.

Beast Boy lay sleeping in his bed. He hugged his pillow tighter.

"Raven..." he said in his sleep.

In his dream, he and Raven were kissing. He held her in his arms and she had her hands in his hair. Suddenly her tongue slid into his mouth. Beast Boy was about to copy her move but he was being pulled away from Raven. Someone was pounding on his bedroom door. _They'd better have a good reason, that was one of the best dreams of my life!_

"Who is it" Beast Boy yelled annoyed.

"Cy, I just wanted to tell you that if you don't stop calling Raven's name, someone might hear you and start to wonder"

Raven was sitting at the kitchen table in silence, sipping her herbal tea. Starfire had moved from her previous position and was now cleaning up around the kitchen. She straightened up things in the cupboards, organizing them by size.

Robin stepped out of the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist. He entered his bedroom and dressed himself in his usual uniform. He decided to make another attempt at brushing his hair. This time wasn't as hard as the day before so it didn't take as long. When he was sure he looked good, he was about to leave his room when he remembered something: the cologne. He went over to his nightstand and picked up the small bottle. He sprayed some onto himself and placed the bottle back in its spot.

Robin entered the kitchen and moved to the sink where he began to wash out a glass. Starfire walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Mmm...you smell good" she whispered in his ear.

_Man, I should wear this stuff more often! _He turned around and hugged her, smelling her hair as he did so. Her hair had the scent of fruit, a scent Robin had really come to like.

"So do you" he said and they kissed.

Neither one noticed Raven seated at the table. They just kept kissing.

Beast Boy entered the kitchen a few minutes later wiping his eyes. He was heading towards the refrigerator but soon realized that Starfire and Robin were blocking the way and were in a serious lip lock. He spotted Raven at the table and sat down across from her.

"So, how long have they been at it" he asked with a laugh.

"A little while now" she said looking into his green face.

Both sat watching Starfire and Robin with a feeling of envy. They wondered together how it would feel to be kissed so passionately. They both wondered how it would feel to be loved.

Neither one knew what to say. It was an uncomfortable silence that they broke lamely.

"So..."

"So..."

Raven was really getting tired of watching Robin and Starfire. She rose from the table and walked out into the living room where she levitated and began to chant her famous words.

"Azerath, metrion, zinthos. Azerath, metrion..."

Beast Boy walked out into the living room and sat on the couch, watching Raven meditate. _He's watching me I know it! Why is he staring at me like that? Do I have something on my face? Please don't let me have anything on my face! _Raven didn't want to open her eyes, because of the fear that something embarrassing was about to happen, but a small voice urged her to look at him, to talk to him, to tell him how she felt.

"What" she asked.

"Uh...nothing" he said blushing.

"Tell me" she said sitting beside him.

"Why should I tell you what I'm thinking if you won't tell me what you're thinking" he questioned.

"Well...that's kind of what I wanted to tal"

Her words were interrupted by Rainstorm cheerfully shouting.

"Mornin' Titans' Tower" she yelled as she entered the living room.

Raven saw her and pulled her hood over her face. She quickly rushed out of the room and floated off.

"Wonder what's with her" Rainstorm said sitting on the couch next to Beast Boy.

"Well I would have known if you hadn't came in here like...an animal" he snapped angrily rising from the couch.

He stormed out of the room looking for Raven. He walked outside on the roof and found her standing there. (As usual! lol)

"Are you alright"

"Why don't you just go off with your girlfriend" she said bitterly.

_That's it! She's jealous! Wait, jealous!_

"Rae, she's not my girlfriend" he said stepping towards her.

"Could have fooled me. Once you hear about a new girl you just jump all over her and suddenly you're best friends. It was the same with Terra and it's the same with Rainstorm" she said turning away from him.

Beast Boy flinched at Terra's name.

"Look Rae, you don't have to bring Terra into this. Besides, I'm not worried about Terra or Rainstorm right now. I'm worried about you."

She started walking towards the door.

"Wait, Rae don't go" he said.

She kept walking. Beast Boy went up behind her and grabbed her shoulders, turning her around so that she as facing him. He pulled her chin up so that she was looking into his face. (Let's just say that in my story, Beast Boy's a bit taller than Raven.)

"Look Rae, I don't like Rainstorm that way. She annoys the crap out of me. Besides, I barely even know her. But I know you lots Rae" he said looking into the violet pools in her eyes"And I don't care what anyone says or what you may think but I don't want her Rae, I want you."

He brought his lips to hers and they both finally got to feel the magic of a first kiss. Objects were flying around them like crazy but Beast Boy didn't even seem fazed by this. All he cared about at that moment was Raven. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. Suddenly she pulled away from him.

"How can we be together " she asked" I can't have a relationship. I won't be able to show anything."

"Don't worry about it Rae" he said wiping away the single tear that fell from her eye" I'll help you, and eventually you'll gain control. I promise Rae, I'll do whatever it takes."

He hugged her tighter. He pulled her hood off of her face and ran his fingers through her purple hair. Raven soon found that her own fingers ran through his green hair. Both seemed disappointed when the kiss ended but soon made up for it by kissing once more.

"Maybe we should go inside" he suggested taking her hand.

She nodded and followed him inside.

In The Kitchen:

Robin and Starfire sat at their booth style kitchen table eating their breakfast which was _real _eggs, _real _bacon, and _real_ milk. You can just guess who was cooking.

Beast Boy and Raven entered the kitchen holding hands and quickly let go of each other. Thankfully, no one had noticed. Beast Boy approached the stove and saw what was cooking.

"Dude, what about me? You didn't make any tofu"

"Not my breakfast, not my problem" Cyborg said as he served himself a rather large helping of food.

Cyborg sat down at the table and began to eat his delicious breakfast.

Beast Boy started to fix some tofu for himself and Raven floated off to her bedroom to meditate.

Robin had finished his breakfast and was now staring his morning paper. Starfire was sitting next to him watching him read the paper. She couldn't help but stare at him. _I don't believe I have met someone so handsome. _

Robin could feel someone watching him. He did a quick scan of the room with his eyes and found it was Starfire.

"What is it"

"Nothing...I... was jus" she was cut off by his kiss.

Robin pushed her to the corner of the booth and pinned her against the wall. His hands went on her hips as he kissed her harder.

"Guys, I'm tryin to eat" Cyborg complained.

They didn't seem to hear him, much less care.

Beast Boy laughed and took his tofu off the stove. He walked out of the kitchen with a knowing smile on his face. He knew how Starfire and Robin felt, because he felt the same way with Raven.

Raven was levitating in her bedroom. She was trying to meditate but couldn't seem to get her mind off of Beast Boy. Then there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it"

"Take a guess" Beast Boy said from the other side of her door.

Her heart skipped a in" she said looking around her room.

Good, everything was in order. She didn't want him to come in to a mess.

Beast Boy entered with his plate of tofu and sat on the floor, unsure if whether or not she would let him on her bed. Raven began her meditating again. Soon Beast Boy cleared his plate and set it aside. His eyes traveled to Raven and stared at her shapely body.

Again Raven began to get nervous. Why was he always looking at her like that?

"Why are you staring at me like that"

"You're cute when you meditating."

"Do you mean that" she asked opening her eyes.

"Why would I lie, Rae"

"I don't know" she said moving down onto his lap" why would you lie"

Cyborg sat in front of the television playing his video game on one player. _Where is Beast Boy? He usually plays with me. Lately he's been with hanging Raven- wait a minute! Raven? Oh, man look what I know!_

Robin walked around the tower looking for Starfire. (Yes, they did get up from the table! LOL) He walked out onto the roof where he found her sitting with her legs hanging over the edge.

"Whatcha doin"

"I am looking at the city. Our house has such a nice view of it."

"I guess I never really looked at it that way" he said sitting down beside her.

"I suppose it would look better at night."

"We could come out here later if you'd like, and look out at it."

"Could we? That would be nice" she said her eyes sparkling.

"Sure, if you're happy, I'm happy."

"Oh Robin...you shouldn't go out of your way just to make me happy."

"I know, but I want to."

"I just do not wish to trouble you" she said placing her hand on his.

"Star you don't trouble me, I trouble myself" he said kissing her cheek.

She kissed his lips and he pulled her onto his lap where she sat, wrapping her arms around his neck. Robin didn't care how many times she kissed him, he just loved the fact that _she_ was kissing _him_.

Starfire ran her fingers through Robin's jet black hair. He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her closer. Robin thought the moment couldn't get any better.

Rainstorm sat on her bed in her bedroom, angry and sad. _Beast Boy had run off after Raven and he was angry at her. He likes me! He has to like me! Maybe him and Raven are related or something. Yeah, that's gotta be it. She might not be related to him though. Well, if she's not than I better warn her to back off. Nothing is going to stand in the way of me and Beast Boy, not even Raven! I should warn Raven to back off a bit. Yeah, that would be good advice to give her and it would help me feel better._

Rainstorm stood up and walked out of her room and down the hall. In front of Raven's door she hesitated. Then she threw the door open and stepped inside. But what she saw completely shocked her.

Raven was on Beast Boy's lap with her legs wrapped around him. His arms were around her and they were in the middle of a very passionate kiss when she had thrown open the door. Raven pulled away form Beast Boy angrily.

"It's usually better if you knock" she snapped at her.

Rainstorm finally was able to move for a long moment. She finally found her legs and fled form the room and ran back to her own where she slammed the door as hard as she possibly could. She threw herself face down on her bed and screamed into her pillow. _How could he do this? She liked him! He was hers! Maybe Raven forced him to do it! Yeah, that had to be it! Beast Boy wouldn't make out with that Gothic freak!_

Beast Boy stared at Raven's closed bedroom door.

"Don't worry about her" Raven said softly" she'll be ok, and besides, you have me."

"Yeah" he said wrapping his arms back around her.

Raven rested her head against his muscular chest. She breathed in the scent of him and soon found herself drifting into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the Notebook

Chapter Five: Night time Affairs

Beast Boy wondered why Raven was so still and saw that she was sleeping. He didn't want to wake her, so he just sat there and soon, he too fell asleep.

Before everyone knew it, it was time for dinner. Cyborg walked into the kitchen and started to prepare the pork chops he had bought at the store a couple of days ago. Then, Rainstorm came in not long after him and started to make some tofu burgers for her and Beast Boy.

Robin and Starfire sat on the couch in the living room watching a cooking show on the television. (Maybe Starfire will learn a thing or two! lol) Robin stood up and started to walk towards the kitchen when Starfire's voice stopped him.

"Where are you going" she asked looking up at him.

"It's almost time for dinner. I just wanted to go see what we were having" he said.

"Oh, alright. I will be here" she said her eyes shifting back to the television.

Robin walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, what's for dinner"

"I'm making pork chops" said Cyborg.

"And I'm making tofu burgers for me and Beast Boy" said Rainstorm.

"Sounds good" he said and went back into the living room to resume his television watching with Starfire.

Beast Boy shook Raven lightly.

"Rae, wake up" he said softly.

"Huh? What time is it" she asked yawning.

"Dinnertime" he said cheerfully.

Raven laughed softly and stood up.

"You go on a head of me. I'll be out in a few minutes" she said kissing him quickly.

Beast Boy stood up finding that his legs were asleep. He wobbled but reluctantly left her room. Beast Boy walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see Cyborg and Rainstorm at the stove cooking.

"Yo, what's for dinner" he yelled.

"Tofu burgers for you and me" said Rainstorm.

"And pork chops for the rest of us" Cyborg piped up.

Beast Boy nodded and walked into the living room. He sat down on the couch and watched the show with Robin and Starfire.

Raven walked out of her bedroom and looked around for Beast Boy. She assumed he would be in the kitchen and entered. She walked out seconds later after finding only Cyborg and Rainstorm.

Beast Boy noticed Raven floating around looking for him.

"Rae, over here" he said with a wave.

She flew over and sat down beside him. Beast Boy wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

Robin noticed this sudden move and was surprised that Raven hadn't said anything to him about it. _Well, it isn't really any of my business_. Robin copied Beast Boy's move by wrapping his arm around Starfire.

The two couples watched t. v. in silence, enjoying the peace that surrounded them.

Soon, Rainstorm and Cyborg came in to tell them that their dinner was ready. Robin rose from the sofa to get his and Starfire's plates. Starfire sat, anxiously waiting for later that night when she and Robin would be out on the roof. She was daydreaming about how everything would go when she was hit with a great idea. They could eat out on the roof!

Robin was back with their plates minutes later. He handed Starfire her plate, assuming that they would be eating in the living room again.

"Robin, would it be alright if we ate outside on the roof? I mean, since we are going to go out there later anyways..."

"Yeah, sure" he said.

Robin was a bit surprised at her request, but hey, he wasn't going to complain. What was more romantic than eating dinner outside on a roof with the most beautiful woman in the world? Robin lead the way to roof, holding open the new door for Starfire. They sat down across from each other, eating their dinner in silence. Occasionally, they would sneak glances at one another, blushing every time their eyes would meet. Even though both had knots in their stomachs, they were still pretty comfortable around each other.

Soon, they finished their plates of food and sat with their legs hanging over the giant T gazing out at the city.

"It's beautiful" she whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you" Robin said blushing slightly.

Starfire kissed him and he held her in his arms as they stared out into the night. Robin had to admit that so far, they had a really good relationship.

Rainstorm, Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg sat at the booth style table in their kitchen. Cyborg sat next to Raven who sat across from Beast Boy, and I bet you can just guess where Rainstorm sat!

Beast Boy took a bite of his tofu burger, chewed, and swallowed, though he didn't really taste it. He was too busy looking at Raven. He couldn't peal his eyes away from her. Rainstorm saw this and became annoyed. _Looks like I'll have to take it up a notch!_ She picked up her napkin and wiped Beast Boy's mouth. Raven glared.

"I think he can wipe his own mouth" Raven said her voice full of anger.

Rainstorm narrowed her eyes at Raven, as if to challenge her. Raven simply looked at Beast Boy and he seemed to melt away. Rainstorm scooted herself closer to Beast Boy, making sure that her arm brushed up against him when she moved. Raven became very angry at this and made Rainstorm's tall glass of water fall into her lap.

"Oops, you should be more careful" Raven said and asked Cyborg to move so she could get up from the table.

Beast Boy shoved Rainstorm off of the seat and chased after Raven. He followed her into the living room and she turned to face him.

"I'm sorry I ruined your dinner but she just gets on my last nerve"

"It's ok, I know how you feel. She won't leave me alone. Can't she take a hint and just see that I don't like her"

"No, she's too stupid to understand" Raven muttered under her breath.

"Hey, calm down. We don't have to stay here and be bothered by her" he said touching Raven's arm.

"What else are we gonna do" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"We could go out" Beast Boy suggested hopefully.

"Anything would do as long as it gets me away from her" Raven said, feeling the eagerness bubble up inside her.

"We could go see some late movie if you want" he said taking her hand.

"You have money" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, I don't spend every penny I get" he said and they took the elevator upstairs to his bedroom where he grabbed a large bundle of money out of his top dresser drawer.

"Well, now I know who to rob if I ever need money" Raven said with a laugh.

"Don't even think about it" Beast Boy said" just cause you're my girlfriend doesn't mean that you can steal from me."

"But if I'm your girlfriend then you should be willing to spend money on me" Raven said pretending to be sad.

"Maybe you can borrow a couple dollars every now and then" he said with a smile.

"Now that's more like it" Raven said and they both laughed.

Beast Boy took out twenty dollars and they left Titans' Tower feeling happy and excited. Raven flew them both the movie theatre and they decided to see The Notebook. Beast Boy decided to watch it even though it was a total chick-flick. The only real reason he saw it was because Raven wanted to see it.

After the movie, they walked back to Titans' Tower, hand in hand. The movie had been very romantic and mushy, but Beast Boy had enjoyed seeing it. Raven leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked home in silence. They were both happy and contented with the darkness that surrounded them. Even though Rainstorm had tried, she had not succeeded in ruining Raven's day.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I still don't own them but, hey, it's a possibility.

Chapter Six: Never Give Up

Beast Boy walked into Raven's bedroom and was disappointed to see that she was still sleeping. He had been up earlier than how usually was and had already showered and dressed. He sat on her bed next to her sleeping figure and stroked her hair. She was so beautiful. He laid down beside her. He looked into her face, a small smile on his lips. He couldn't resist touching her cheek. Her skin was so soft, and felt good under his fingers.

Raven's eyelids fluttered and then opened completely. Beast Boy looked into her violet eyes.

"Hey" he whispered.

"What are you doing here" Raven asked in a sleepy voice.

"Visiting you" he said holding her hand.

Raven felt her heartbeat quicken and was surprised that nothing flew around her room from the emotions she was feeling. Beast Boy also noticed this. Maybe he was helping her after all. But no matter what, even if it took him his whole life, he would help Raven learn to control her powers and emotions. He promised himself this in his head that no matter how long it to or how hard it was, he would never give up.

Rainstorm lay in her bed, daydreaming about how it would be if it were her and Beast Boy and not Raven. Despite what she had saw, she still liked him...a lot. She had convinced herself that Raven had manipulated him with her powers. She wouldn't believe that Beast Boy could even like her, much less be her boyfriend. Even though it hurt her to see him with Raven all the time, she promised herself that things would change. She promised herself that she would not give up on trying to get Beast Boy, not even if it took the world.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Though I wish I did, I still don't.

Chapter Seven: What Now?

Late the next morning, Beast Boy rose from a deep sleep. He yawned and threw on some clean clothes. He brushed his hair before quickly leaving his room. He entered the kitchen taking note of the fact that he was the only one up so far. Beast Boy started some tofu for himself and then realized he had nothing left to do. I could start some water for Raven's tea! He jumped up from his seat at the table and began filling Raven's tea kettle with water from the sink. He turned on another burner on the stove and set the kettle on to boil.

Soon the changeling was back in his spot at the table, his mind replaying the events that had occurred in the past few days. It had all happened so fast. He and Raven had kissed and then everything had went from there_. There's only one thing standing in the way of me and Raven: Rainstorm. She won't stop bothering us! What am I going to do with her_, he thought standing. Raven's tea kettle had started to whistle.

He walked over to the stove and was about to turn off the burner when there was a small tap on his shoulder.

"Raven" he said turning around. His face was pulled to hers in a demanding kiss. He was surprised by her roughness and never remembered Raven acting like this. That's when he realized that he wasn't kissing Raven.


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and probably never will.

Chapter Eight: Crushed

Beast Boy tried to fight Rainstorm off but, she held his arms tightly in her hands_. Since when does she have super strength? Why can't I use my powers?_ He continued to fight, but she only squeezed his arms tighter. Beast Boy's eyes shifted to kitchen doorway and his heart skipped a beat. He continued to fight but it was too late. Raven had seen them kissing.

Raven's whole body glowed black. Cabinets flew open, their contents spilling out.

"I thought you didn't want her" she shouted before quickly flying from the room.

Rainstorm finally released Beast Boy and he took off after Raven. He saw her door slam shut from half way down the hall. Even still he ran to her door and pounded with his fists. The door remained shut.

"Rae, Rae! C'mon open the door! Raven! Open the door! I know what you saw but it's not what you think! I didn't kiss her Rae, I didn't"

His fists ached so he stopped pounding. With his back against the door, he dropped himself to the floor.

"Let me tell you what happened. Let's see, I woke up and went into the kitchen. You weren't up yet and I didn't have the heart to wake you so I started myself some tofu. Then, I got bored so I decided to start some water for your tea. The water started to boil so I went to the stove and then I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around thinking it was you when she just kissed me! I tried to pull away, I swear, but she had hold of me! I couldn't move, couldn't use my powers! I don't know what she did, but I was pretty much defenseless. C'mon Rae, you know I wouldn't lie to you"

Beast Boy remained in the same spot for about ten more minutes before giving up. If it hadn't been for Rainstorm, he wouldn't even be in this mess! Suddenly anger took over him and he stormed his way into the kitchen where he found Rainstorm seated at the kitchen table sipping tea; Raven's tea.

"What the heck were you thinking" he yelled at her.

"I was thinking about us" she said calmly and took another sip from her cup.

"_Us! Us!_ We aren't anything! In case you haven't noticed, I have a girlfriend"

"Correction: had a girlfriend."

"You know what? Shut up! Just shut up! I don't want to hear your trash! And I don't want you drinking that" he spat gesturing towards the cup of tea in her hands.

Rainstorm ignored his last remark and continued sipping from the cup.

"I said I don't want you drinking that" Beast Boy shouted knocking the cup from her hands.

The cup shattered to pieces on the floor, tea spilling everywhere. Beast Boy stomped out of the room and went to his favorite spot: the roof. He sat with his face in his hands, trying to think of how he could fix what had happened between him and Raven. Behind him, he could hear footsteps approaching him and turned to face a worried looking Robin.

"You ok" he asked sitting beside him.

"Except for the fact that I'm now officially single, I guess I'm alright."

"You really like her don't you"

"Yeah, but I guess it doesn't really matter anymore since..." he trailed off.

"What happened exactly? I mean, when did you and Raven, you know, hook up" Robin asked looking over at Beast Boy.

"Well, it's kinda a long story...but ok." Beast Boy told Robin how he and Raven had found of their feelings for each other and how Rainstorm liked Beast Boy and wanted him to be with her.

Robin nodded as Beast Boy spoke. Beast Boy was happy that there was someone he could talk to that would understand and listen, unlike Cyborg who would tell the whole world the first secret he heard. Robin looked stunned when Beast Boy explained what had happened just that morning.

"Rainstorm did that"

"Yeah, I was kinda surprised that Raven didn't kill her"

"So...what are you going to do about Raven"

"I-I don't know. I don't think Rae will ever even look at me again" he said his expression heartbroken.

"She'll come around" Robin said patting his back.

"How would you know? You and Star have the perfect relationship"

"Trust me."

Raven lay in her bed thinking about what she had saw. Beast Boy and Rainstorm flashed in her mind and Raven could feel the tears coming to her eyes._ How could he do this to me? I trusted him! How could he make all these promises to me and then turn around and kiss her! Why would he kiss her? He said he didn't even like her! It's not the end of the world_, she reminded herself_. I don't need him.  
_  
Raven wasn't angry as much as much as she was sad. She was alone again and always would be.


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: Maybe I do in a dream I do but in reality I don't.

Chapter Nine: What About Us

The moment Raven exited her bedroom, Beast Boy was at her side.

"Hey Raven" he said hoping for a reply.

Raven simply ignored him.

"Rae"

Again he received no comment. Beast Boy frowned, wondering why she wasn't answering him. _Maybe she just needs some time. Yeah, I'll give her a while and try again later._ He gave her a small smile before leaving her in the living room.

Raven stood in the living room staring after Beast Boy. It had been hard for her to ignore him like that, but when he spoke to her, she just reminded herself of what he had done. Every time she closed her eyes, all she saw was Beast Boy and Rainstorm in the kitchen. The image caused a large wave of anger and sadness to wash over her, pushing her down farther and farther into the sea of her emotions. _It's best for you that you break up with Beast Boy_, she thought. _I'll never be able to look at him the sane after what he did._

Beast Boy walked into the kitchen and stood in front of the stove, trying to decide how he wanted to cook his tofu._ Man, thank goodness Raven's not taking what happened too hard. Now we can forget about Rainstorm and get back to our old selves._

Robin stood next to Starfire by her bedroom in the hallway.

"Do you think that Raven is ok now" she asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I think she and Beast Boy will be back together soon" he said putting his arm around her.

"That is good. I do not wish for them to fight anymore."

"I think that'll probably be their only fight" Robin said reassuring her.

"Robin, you do not think that we will fight, do you"

"Well, I don't really know Star" he said, her worried look returning" but I'll make sure that we'll never have anything to fight over."

Starfire seemed happy with this answer and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"Hey, you wanna go out someplace? For a walk maybe" he asked.

"Yes, I believe that will be most enjoyable" she said smiling.

Together they walked hand in hand, the warm breeze blowing against their skin. When they were finally tired of walking, they took off their boots and strolled barefoot through the sand that covered their island. It was a relaxing time for the two of them. Too bad I can't say the same for Beast Boy and Raven.

Beast Boy walked out on the roof where he found Raven meditating; something she hadn't done when she was around Beast Boy.

"Hey Rae" he said softly sitting down beside her.

Raven didn't even look at him. Instead, she just continued with her meditating.

"Raven, are you gonna talk to me or just pretend I'm not here, cause I know you can hear me" he said getting slightly annoyed.

"Look" she said opening her eyes" it's not the same with us anymore. I'm not sure I can even think about liking you after what you did to me"

"I'm sorry, what exactly is that supposed to mean"

"It means were done! I'm breaking up with you"

"What! Why"

"Why! You come and make me all these promises, tell me all these things, and then turn around and kiss her! Now do you know why"

"Rae I didn't kiss her, _she_ kissed me"

"That's not what I saw"

"Raven"

"No, I don't want to hear it! I hope you have fun with your new girlfriend! Obviously, she's better for you" she shouted flying over to the door.

"Raven, wait I"

Raven didn't wait for him to finish. She flew inside the house leaving the door open behind her. Beast Boy fell to his knees, pulling at his hair with his hands.

"No, no, this can't be happening" he said" Tell me that didn't just happen" he yelled.

"It happened" Cyborg said as he stepped out onto the roof.

"Cy? You were listening to us"

"Not intentionally, I heard you guys from in the kitchen" he said crouching beside him.

"Oh" Beast Boy said sadly.

"Hey man, cheer up. You'll get over her. You got over Terra."

Beast Boy flinched at Terra's name.

_Oops, that was the wrong thing to say_. Cyborg stood up.

"You wanna tell me about it? Maybe I can help" he said offering Beast Boy his hand.

"I don't wanna talk about it" Beast Boy said in a depressed voice.

"Alright, maybe some other time" Cyborg said walking away.

_How come no one ever wants to hang with me, _Cyborg questioned himself. _Man, I am definitely going out tonight, _he thought as he walked inside.

Beast Boy sat out on the roof for two long hours thinking about what had happened. Nothing seemed to go his way. Just when he got something he wanted, it was taken away from him. It was the same with Terra and now was the same with Raven.


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: Still don't own em.

Chapter Ten: Through With you Or So I Thought

Beast Boy sat on his bed in his room, his gaze out the window. He was still trying to get over the fact that Raven had broken up with him. He didn't realize that he was crying until he felt the cold tears rolling down his cheeks. _How could she just...end our relationship like that? _He was so confused. He was unsure of what to do or how to act so he just remained in his spot, trying to think of ways they could get back together.

Rainstorm walked through the hallway, a wave of guilt washing over her. She had seen Beast Boy's pained expression after Raven had caught her kissing him. She had never meant to hurt or anger Beast Boy, she just wanted him to like her. Yet as always, her plans back fired on her. She stood in front of Beast Boy's closed door and knocked softly. She received no answer so she knocked again.

Without giving him a chance to answer, Rainstorm opened his door and stepped inside. At first she didn't see him but soon her eyes caught sight of the green changeling seated on his bed.

"Beast Boy" she called softly.

He didn't answer.

"Beast Boy" she said approaching his bed" are you alright"

"No" he said anger creeping into his voice" because of you, I no longer have a girlfriend."

"Look, about that...I just wanted to say that...I'm sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt."

"Really? Then what did you mean"

"Well...I-I"

"It doesn't matter, Raven broke up with me so I guess you win."

"No" she said sitting beside him.

"No what"

"I didn't win. I didn't get what I wanted so I didn't win" she said looking down at her hands.

They both sat in an awkward silence, neither one knowing what to say. Then, Beast Boy did the last thing he'd ever would have thought of doing. He lifted Rainstorm's chin and placed his mouth on top of hers in a soft kiss.

Rainstorm sat completely shocked. Beast Boy was kissing her! At first, she didn't know how to react, but soon she was returning his kiss eagerly.

Beast Boy didn't know what had come over him. He'd needed someone to comfort him, to understand what he was going through, and then out of nowhere, he kissed Rainstorm. His mind was a tangled mess of thoughts. He didn't know why he was kissing her. All he knew was that he was kissing her and even though it hurt him a little to admit it, he liked it.

When they finally pulled away form each other, both blushed and sat there, unsure of what to do. Surprisingly, Beast Boy found himself leaning in for another one. His lips hit hers, and they kissed again. Beast Boy knew he would have a guilty conscience later, but right now, this was taking his mind off the pain Raven had caused him.

Rainstorm was surprised that Beast Boy was kissing her after all that had happened between them but hey, if he wanted to kiss her, she definitely was not gonna argue.

Raven sat out on the roof, trying to meditate. It seemed no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to keep her mind clear. Her thoughts always drifted back to Beast Boy. It pained her to know that she would no longer feel the softness of his touch and kiss. How she would miss that.

"It's better this way" she told herself.

_At least now I don't have to worry about Rainstorm getting in the way. She can't get in the way when there is nothing to be in the way of._ But now that she and Beast Boy were no longer together, Rainstorm had the perfect opportunity to take Beast Boy.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. I no longer feel that way for him" she said.

But thought she told herself this over and over, she knew it was a lie. She would always feel this way for Beast Boy._ Maybe I should talk to him and we could work things out. Rainstorm won't be here forever. No, that probably wouldn't work. After what I said to him, he'll probably never speak to me again._

The last thought stung her like a bee, but she shoved her pain behind her and continued to try and clear her mind.

Cyborg's body swayed to the pounding music that blasted from the large speakers. He had decided to visit a favorite dance club of the Teen Titans. It was in a run down warehouse on the outskirts of Gotham City.

Colorful lights flashed and the music was turned up. After dancing for two hours, his legs told him that he needed to take a break. Cyborg approached the small bar of the club and ordered a cheap beer. He wasn't surprised that the bartender hadn't asked him for and I.D. because Cyborg had been told many times that he looked older than he really was. He didn't mind, because it just gave him an advantage. He had come with the hopes of finding a girl to talk to but so far had found no one. _Man someone please notice the metal man!_

As if an answer to his prayers, a brown haired girl approached him with a small smile on her face. Cyborg guessed that she was about fifteen or sixteen.

"Diggin the scene" he asked taking a sip from his bottle.

"I'm diggin you" she said taking a seat beside him.

"Most people don't like the metal guy" he said glancing her way.

"I love a half metal man" she said placing a hand on one of his mechanical muscles.

"Oh really" Cyborg asked raised an eyebrow.

She nodded her head and their conversation continued._ Maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea after all!_


	11. Chapter Eleven

Later the next morning, Beast Boy awoke and was surprised to find Rainstorm sitting across from his bed.

"What are you doing in here" he asked her sleepily.

"I just wanted to bring you some food because you haven't eaten anything and all" she said lifting a tray from her lap.

"Oh" he said nodding.

Beast Boy sat up and Rainstorm handed him the tray. There was a plate of tofu, a glass of soymilk, and a fork.

"Thanks" Beast Boy said taking a bite of his tofu.

"You're welcome" she said blushing slightly.

Beast Boy took another bite of his tofu and looked up at Rainstorm.

"Um...about last night...I don't know what came over me" he said, a guilty feeling washing over him.

Rainstorm was silent. Was he saying that he didn't mean to kiss her?

Beast Boy caught her pained expression and sighed. He hadn't meant it like that.

"I mean...I-I like you and all, it's just that..." he trailed off.

"What? You're still tryin to get back with Raven?" she asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah..."

"Even after what she did to you!"

"Well-"

She cut him off with her kiss. Beast Boy could feel all his resistance slipping away. How was he going to get away from this?

Raven sighed to herself. She knew what she had to do. She stood up and set her book down on the coffee table. _I've got to tell him I'm sorry. Maybe we can get back together_, she thought as she made her way to his bedroom. At his door she hesitated, but finally worked up the courage to knock.

"Beast Boy?" she called after she received no answer.

She knocked once more and decided he probably couldn't hear her. She slowly slid his door open and stepped inside.

"Beast Bo-"

She was cut off by what she saw. Beast Boy had his arms wrapped around Rainstorm and he was...kissing her! Raven gasped and wiped her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Y-You're...with her?"

"Raven?" came Beast Boy.

"Nice of you to just barge in here," Rainstorm said rudely after they pulled away.

"No, no! This can't be," Raven said turning to the door.

"Ra-"

Raven flew from the room before he could finish, her mind racing with confusion. She flew from the tower, things breaking as she flew past. _He was kissing her! How could he? He was kissing Rainstorm! _Raven could feel herself crying as she remembered how he was holding her. Raven looked around her and saw she was floating over the water that surrounded their island.

"Why? Why must things be this way?" she yelled into the howling winds.

Her cloak and hair blew around her like crazy, waves tossing around her body. She could feel herself losing control as her body began to glow black. Her eyes glowed dark red though she wasn't angry. It was all her emotions trying to escape at once. Suddenly the sky was covered with thick, dark clouds the day changing completely. Water shot up into the air, surrounding Raven in a tunnel of water. (Like in the episode "Terra" when the rocks are flying around her, except for Raven, it's water) Someone please help me, she thought in her mind. Rocks from the sea bed hit Raven as the water lifted them up.

Beast Boy took a look out his window and gasped suddenly.

"What is it?" Rainstorm asked following his gaze.

"Raven!" he said jumping up from his bed.

He shifted into cheetah form and fled from his bedroom. _Dang, what have I done!_ He was given three questioning looks by his other fellow Titans while they cleaned up a long line of broken items. Beast Boy shrugged them off and continued running. His heartbeat quickened as he came closer and closer to the front door. He shifted into a rhino and rammed through the front door. When he neared the water, he transformed into a bird and tried to fly through the water tunnel. Instead of making it through, he was thrown away from it instantly.

Beast Boy morphed back into himself into a shark and swam through the water as fast as he could. When he reached the water tunnel, he was lifted up with the water and soon found himself being swirled in circles around Raven's glowing body.

"Help me," Raven shouted catching sight of him.

Beast Boy was finally released by the water and was thrown into the middle of the tunnel.

"Raven!" he shouted wrapping his arms around her," You're hurt!" he said noticing her cuts caused by the rocks.

"I can't stop it!" she panicked," I don't have control!"

"Shhh," he coaxed," it's alright Raven, it's gonna be ok," he said stroking her hair.

Suddenly, all the commotion stopped and Raven's body went limp in Beast Boy's arms. Before he had time to realize what was happening, gravity kicked in and found himself falling down to the water.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Teen Titans and unfortunately can't say that I ever will.

Chapter Eleven: You're With Her?

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Teen Titans which you should already know.

Chapter Twelve: Bring Me To Life

Beast Boy didn't know what to do. But he didn't have time to dwell on it because he felt his body hit the water with a smack. He soon resurfaced, Raven still in his arms. Though it was hard, he swam towards the shore, Raven held under one arm while the other arm helped them onto the shore. When they were finally out of the water, Beast Boy laid Raven's limp body on the warm sand.

"Raven?" he said touching her cheek.

He received no answer and became worried. As if on cue, the other Titans came running from the tower.

"What happened? "Robin asked running over to Beast Boy and Raven.

"I-I'm not sure exactly," Beast boy lied.

Robin knelt beside Beast Boy and checked Raven for a pulse.

"She's breathing, just unconscious" Robin said and Beast boy gave a sigh of relief.

"What are we going to do with her?" Beast Boy asked glancing over at his leader.

"Why don't you take her up to her room?" Robin suggested.

Beast Boy nodded and bent over to pick up Raven. He scooped her up in his arms, one arms under her legs, the other under her back.

"What is wrong with Raven?" Starfire asked as Beast Boy passed her.

"Later," he said and continued walking without another word to his team mates.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans and unfortunately can't say that I ever will.

Chapter Thirteen: Torture Me As I Have You

Beast Boy had told the others that he would talk to them, but since, he'd brought Raven in, he hadn't left her bedside. He had been sitting there for hours and still, there was no change in Raven's condition. She was still unconscious Beast Boy was beginning to feel really terrible now. He hated himself because he knew that he was the cause that made her to lose control. He had never intended to hurt her. The last thing he would ever want to do was hurt her.

Beast Boy sat staring at her body. Sure she was breathing, but he would feel less nervous if she were awake. How he longed to hear her yell at him, just as long as she would say something to him. He hated knowing that he had put her in this condition.

"I did this to her" he said to himself. "I did this to her because I was stupid and let myself fall into Rainstorm's trap."

She knew what she was doing. This whole time we called her a fool, but she played all her cards just right and look what she got. Sure, she didn't get me but having Raven down gave her a better chance to get at me. Beast Boy hated Rainstorm for it, but most of all, he hated himself. He hadn't been thinking when he'd kissed Rainstorm. He hadn't thought of what the consequences might have been. No, instead he did what he thought would be right for himself.

"Raven'll never take me back now" he said, putting his face in his hands. "What was I thinking" he asked himself pulling at his hair. "She could have died out there" he scolded himself.

He decided he needed to get some fresh air. I just need time to relax and think, he thought. Beast Boy jumped out of the chair he was seated in and walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Raven lay in her bed, her body aching. She was awake. She had been for a while, She just didn't want to let Beast Boy get off the hook so easily. She wanted him to suffer as she had. At least, that's what one side of her wanted. The other side of her wanted to run to him, to hug him, to love him. Raven was unsure of what to do. It had hurt her to see Beast Boy kissing Rainstorm, yet she didn't want to give Rainstorm another chance to get at him again.

Raven tried to sit up, but as soon as she moved, sharp pains flew through her arms and legs so she lay back down. Too bad Beast Boy had left. Now she was all alone with nothing to do.

Robin sat in the living room on the couch, Starfire wrapped up in his arms. He kissed Starfire again, his fingers running through her silk-like hair. Beast Boy said he was going to talk them later but Robin could have cared less at that moment. He had nothing to complain about. He placed his hands onto her waist and pulled her closer to him. This moment can't get any better, he thought to himself.

No, it didn't get better, it got worse. Rainstorm entered the room, a small frown on her face. The two separated immediately, both blushing uncontrollably.

"Have any of you guys seen Beast Boy" she asked.

Robin gave a fake cough and shook his head.

"To tell you the truth, I haven't really been payin attention to anything today" he said throwing Starfire a small glance.

"Oh, ok then" Rainstorm said and left the young couple alone again.

Rainstorm walked out of the front door after giving up on her search for Beast Boy. She knew he probably wouldn't want to talk to her anyway. She needed a way to relax. A walk on the beach sounds nice, she thought as she strolled through the sand. The wind tossed her hair around violently. It's pretty cold out here, she thought and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I won't stay out that long" she told herself and continued her walk.

Cyborg sat at the kitchen table, thinking about the girl he'd met at the club. She was fine! I'm gonna call her as soon as I get her number! I should go to the club tomorrow and see if she's there! That's a good idea, he thought and continued pre-planning for the next day.

Beast Boy sat out on the roof, the wind giving him goose bumps. He could feel the cold of the wind, but he didn't really notice it through all the pain he was feeling. The more he thought about Raven, the guiltier he felt about kissing Rainstorm. Now, he was actually dreading the moment when Raven would awaken. He was so afraid she would hate him and not give him another chance. Well, at least if I can't have Raven, Rainstorm's still there, he reminded himself. But he knew that if Raven didn't want him, Rainstorm would never be able to fill her shoes.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, yada yada yada...

Chapter Fourteen: Happy Endings

Beast Boy entered Raven's room the next morning and was very surprised to find her sitting up in her bed.

"Hi" he said sitting in the chair by her bed" how are you feeling"

"Ok, I'm really sore though" she said looking down at her hands.

"Listen" they said in unison.

"You go first" Beast Boy said.

"Ok" Raven said taking a deep breath" about the other day...thank you, for saving me and all. I don't know how it happened, I just, lost control."

"It's ok, I mean it was kind of my fault" he said nervously.

"I was just wondering, when I have a little more energy and all...if maybe you would want to go out somewhere with me" Raven said blushing.

"You mean, you still wanna be together" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I mean if you still wanna..."

"Yeah, yeah it sounds great" he said smiling. "Oh, and about the Rainstorm thing...I don't know what I was thinking.."

"How about we just call each other even and pretend none of that ever happened" Raven asked.

"That sounds perfect" Beast Boy said kissing her.

That day was probably the happiest day ever at Titans' Tower. Yeah, Beast Boy and raven had gotten back together, but best of all: Rainstorm was going back home! Speedy had messaged Robin and told him that a lot of the villains had been put into local prisons and were being watched by top notch security. Secretly, Raven and Beast boy were celebrating, but they didn't let on.

Rainstorm was happy and sad at the same time. Her time with them had seemed so short, and yet, she was happy to be going back to a familiar place and to people she knew. Later that afternoon, Rainstorm was picked up by Speedy and it was a happy night at Titans' Tower. They bought pizza and watched a movie.

So everyone pretty much got what they wanted. Beast Boy and Raven got back together, Robin and Starfire never had a fight and Cyborg...Cyborg never got a girlfriend. He had come to learn that his car was the only match for him. And best of all: you guys finally got the last chapter of the story!


End file.
